warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Attica
| notes = }} The Attica is a Tenno automatic crossbow. It is the slowest firing of all automatic weapons, but makes up for this by dealing high damage per shot, coupled with a high critical chance. The Attica, by design, also fires bolts, much like the Boltor, allowing for collateral damage within crowds, at the cost of leading targets due to travel time. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics The Attica deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage per shot for automatic weapons. *High damage, effective against armor. *High base accuracy. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . *Bolts can hit multiple targets at once via impalement. *Extremely high ammo efficiency. *Can use the bow-exclusive Thunderbolt mod. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Travel time along with the slight arcing trajectory makes it difficult to use at long ranges. *Unlike bows, Attica is not silent. *Smallest magazine size of all automatic weapons. *Low damage makes it ineffective against shields. *Lowest rate of fire of all automatic weapons. Notes * The Attica comes stock with a polarity, optimal for damage mods. * As of Update 14.2, the Attica can now equip the Thunderbolt mod, making it the only automatic weapon capable of using said mod. ** The Attica now also uses Bow Ammo, instead of Rifle Ammo as of previously. It still uses Rifle ammo pickups and receives up to 20 per, but requires Arrow Mutation instead of Rifle . Tips * While possessing an Auto trigger, the Attica is best used when fired in bursts to better aim shots and manage its small magazine. On the other hand, its automatic fire combined with its native knockback makes it good when strafing against multiple enemies, or shooting a single tough enemy multiple times. * The Attica ragdolls enemies it kills a significant distance with momentum. This momentum allows the Attica to kill an enemy behind the first target by sheer force. * The Thunderbolt mod synergizes well with the Attica due to the weapon's multiple shots per magazine combined with its automatic trigger, giving it a very high chance of triggering explosions within a shorter amount of time than conventional bows. This makes the Attica more proficient at crowd-control than single-shot bows like the Dread, with its full-auto fire allowing one to strafe an area with explosive bolts to deal damage against multiple enemies. ** The latency of the crowd control property of this trick can be boosted much further with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, since the damage penalty does not apply to the Thunderbolt mod itself. * As the Attica is not silent, Hush is needed if you have stealth-oriented builds in mind. * Important to note that though the Attica is a crossbow, maxing it out will not unlock the PS4 "Bow Proficiency" trophy. *While the Attica is one of the most ammo efficient automatic weapons available, and Rifle ammo (which it still uses for pickups) is plentiful, using the Arrow Mutation mod can help to replenish ammo more quickly. Trivia * The Attica was released in Update 13. * The Attica is the second crossbow introduced in the game, after the Ballistica. However, it is the first full-sized crossbow to be introduced. * The Repeating Crossbow is an ancient Chinese invention, using a hand-operated mechanism to achieve faster rates of fire than normal crossbows at the cost of killing power. * Attica's namesake is a region of Greece that encompasses the entire metropolitan area of Greece's capital Athens. * Like the Dread, the Attica's 'string' glows, with energy-colored light running along it towards the draw point. Bugs *Update 14.2 patch notes stated that Attica now uses sniper/bow ammo pickups yet it still uses rifle ammo. Media AtticaCodex2.png|Attica in Codex. Attica Colour Customization.png|Attica Colour Customization Warframe Attica A Gay Guy Reviews Attica, Hard Wood & The 50 50 Warframe Attica ThunderBolt Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.2.0 See Also *Ballistica, a mini pistol crossbow weapon without an automatic trigger. de:Attica Category:Bow Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons